Heróis (por toda uma vida)
by Ephemerom
Summary: Todos somos heróis. Por um dia, ou por uma vida inteira.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. A música incidental é Heroes, de David Bowie. Usei a versão da banda The Wallflowers. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas se divirta e emocione como eu fiz escrevendo. Escrita para o Desafio Seiya x Saori da página de facebook Cdzficsession.

**Heróis**

**(por apenas uma vida)**

Eu me sentia tão cansado. Minha vista estava turva, a loucura da batalha ainda acontecendo no meu corpo. Eu sentia a mão dela sobre meu peito, tentando pressionar o sangue. Eu sabia que havia gritos, explosões, desespero... mas tudo estava distante e abafado pelo golpe que recebi de Hades.

Eu tinha vontade de berrar pra que ela não se importasse mais comigo, que fosse embora, que sobrevivesse. Foi pra isso que lutei a vida inteira...e eu nem sabia. Nem fazia idéia de que tudo o que fiz foi pra chegar aqui. Pra vencer todos eles. Pra te fazer feliz.

Ah, Saori, eu só queria que você fosse livre.

I, I wish you could swim

Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim

Though nothing, nothing will keep us together

Não faz nenhum sentido. Não faz nenhum sentido!

Como posso acreditar que estamos vencendo essa guerra? Como poderia ter essa esperança, se tudo o que mais amo está aqui, em meus braços, simplesmente partindo. Me deixando só. Tão só como sempre fui.

Qual a sina de ser uma deusa? Qual a razão de salvar a humanidade? Se nunca podemos salvar a nós mesmos? Por eras a mesma situação, o mesmo padrão... já chega!

Não permito que isso aconteça. Não posso permitir!

Nós venceremos todos eles, Seiya. E iremos sobreviver!

Você será livre, enfim!

E eu poderei te amar para sempre...

We can beat them

Forever and ever

We can be heroes

Just for one day

Tinha uma certa claridade. Um certo cheiro de lavanda. Uma certa paz e conforto. Me remexi esperando encontrar algum resquício de dor. Senti uma fisgada nas costas e soltei um resmungo. É claro que eu não sairia sem nada depois de jogar futebol a tarde inteira ontem.

- Seiya, você vai se atrasar!

O resmungo se tornou xingamento. Mas tudo bem. Era bom poder trabalhar numa segunda-feira. Eu só gostaria de não precisar acordar tão cedo...

- Seiya...

Seu rosto surgiu na porta, os olhos num misto de preocupação, carinho e raiva. Como sempre. Certas coisas nunca mudam. Me espreguicei enquanto ela se aproximava da cama, já pronta para ir ao escritório. Todas as manhãs eram assim, depois do que aconteceu. Uma rotina esquisita, diferente de tudo o que já vivemos.

Eu não tava nem aí.

Agarrei ela pela cintura, amassando todo o taileur, beijando seu rosto e sua boca. Ela fez bico.

- Nem tente! Eu também vou me atrasar se começar com isso!

Um risinho dela me diz que ela não estava odiando tanto assim, mas realmente precisávamos trabalhar. Me sentei na cama, deixando-a no meu colo, olhando profundamente para aquela mulher... aquela que me salvou de tudo, de todo meu passado, de todo o meu futuro.

- O que houve?

Seu toque em meu rosto me faz respirar fundo e só dizer a única coisa que tenho certeza absoluta nessa terra.

- Eu te amo tanto, Saori.

Vejo pequenas lágrimas no canto de seu sorriso. Beijo suas mãos.

- Vamos lá! Pode ir, eu não vou mais voltar pra cama...

Ela dá uma gargalhada e um beijo.

- Seu café está pronto, não esqueça de passar no Orfanato, preciso acertar os detalhes do evento anual da Fundação e não sei que horas chego...

Escuto as palavras dela saindo pela porta, bem como o som dos saltos no taco, chegando a porta rapidamente. Ligo o chuveiro.

- Nos falamos qualquer coisa!

- Bom dia, Seiya!

- Já é um ótimo dia!

Se você está se perguntando se isso é um sonho. Não é.

Também achei que fosse, a ilusão de que ela era minha rainha, minha deusa, só minha. Como sempre quis. E que eu iria acordar no eterno pesadelo de Hades, de guerras e destruição. E morte.

Bem, então eu nunca acordei.

Eu não diria que vivíamos num castelo, nem mesmo que tínhamos súditos e riquezas. Mesmo sendo a Saori, agora vivíamos uma vida simples e tranquila. Nem sempre feliz, mas sempre assim.

E acho que é melhor eu me corrigir: ela até poderia ser minha rainha, mas não era mais minha deusa. Nem minha, nem de mais ninguém.

Tudo tem um preço, não é?

Sou egoísta.

E não ligo a mínima pra o que pensaram ou irão pensar.

Nós só abrimos mão de tudo.

Pra sempre.

Oh I, I will be king

And you, you will be queen

Though nothing, nothing will drive them away

O Japão passava pela janela, com um dia de sol e pessoas apressadas pelas ruas. Em muitos momentos eu me questiono se tudo esta bem, como estão todos os outros, se nossa decisão foi realmente a mais acertada. O tipo de preocupação que me faz ver o mundo em câmera lenta, que me faz o coração doer angustiado...

E normalmente nesse ponto eu fecho os olhos. E me deixo guiar para o exato instante em que neguei minha existência como Athena, para o momento em que renunciei todo o poder e todo o Santuário. Em troca de uma vida normal.

O ar costuma me faltar, e gosto de pensar que é assim que o bebê se sente quando respira pela primeira vez. Uma dor lancinante, com o oxigênio entrando nos pulmões... e então um grande, imenso e indescritível alívio. E felicidade. Por viver.

Então volto a abrir os olhos e compreender.

- Senhorita Kido, chegamos.

- Tatsume, quando você irá entender que agora é Senhora Kido?

Dou um sorriso cansado enquanto ele abre a porta do carro. Ele jamais aceitaria meu casamento com Seiya. Não depois de todas as circustâncias que me fez passar, não é? Mas eu também jamais trairia a confiança desse senhor, que é o mais próximo que poderia chamar de família.

- Estão todos aguardando, Sra.

- É claro que estão.

Meu rosto é sério e compenetrado. Não posso dizer que sou um exemplo de mulher forte. Mas sou a única que eles tem, e sou a presidente desta Fundação. Não foi algo fácil retornar a esse tipo de afazer, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto que essa é a profissão feita para mim.

Decisões e mais decisões. No fim das contas, não houve como fugir de algumas responsabilidades. Vida e morte ainda estavam nas minhas mãos, independente de termos parentesco com deuses gregos ou não. Não precisamos de cosmo energia para acabar com tudo. Basta um telefonema.

Eu não poderia me dar esse luxo, não é?

O que acontece agora é que minhas prioridades eram bem diferentes.

Podem ter tirado o sangue dos deuses de minhas veias.

Ou a força dos cavaleiros de Seiya.

Mas certamente não nos tiraram o poder.

Sempre teríamos o poder.

De mudar.

We can be heroes

Just for one day

We can be, yes!

It's just for one day

O sinal da escola toca e todos saem. Óbvio que sou o último.

Alguns alunos sempre me seguram para tocarmos alguma coisa.

- Não se esqueçam de estudar a parte teórica para a semana que vem, a "prova surpresa" que darei pra vocês vai ficar muito difícil se vocês não estudarem, entende?

- Claro, prof. Seiya!

Eles dizem entre risadas. E você não fique com essa cara. Já fazem 7 anos que tudo aconteceu, eu estudei muito e tive ótimos mestres na minha vida para me decidir pela vida de professor. Ainda tenho pesadelos com a Marin me batendo e sempre me pergunto como Aioros aturava alunos como Miro.

Saori me deu todo o apoio possível. Sem dúvida alguma eu daria aula para as crianças do Orfanato também, além de lecionar na escola de música. Nós meio que adotamos todos eles, quando descobrimos que por conta da nossa decisão maluca não poderíamos ter filhos.

Não é algo que incomode agora, sabe? Nós entendemos. Eles não queriam riscos. Não queriam essa "impertinência" e "ousadia" sendo passada pelos nossos genes. Fizeram de tudo para nos punir.

- Já está indo pro Orfanato, Seiya?

- Tenho que ir mais cedo hoje, aqueles dois moleques brigaram de novo. Vou ver se dou um jeito.

- Não exagera, sabe como esses garotos de hoje são...

- Certo.

Concordei, acenando para a professora mais velha que já conheci na minha vida. Mas é claro que eu iria exagerar. Ia gritar, e esbravejar. E ia contar a eles algumas histórias, e sentaria junto de Saori para discutirmos alguma punição (que certamente seria de serviços comunitários ou alguma atividade que – eles não sabiam – mas era exatamente aquilo que eles nasceram para fazer). Adolescentes. Fui um também. E um bem chato.

Eles lembrariam de mim quando ficassem mais velhos. E era isso o que eu mais queria.

Eu sempre quis ser lembrado pelas coisas que fiz.

E quem precisa de genes pra isso, afinal?!

I, I remember

Standing by the wall

The guns, they shot above our heads

And we kissed, as though nothing could fall

É tão bom voltar para casa. Tão gostoso é perceber que temos uma casa para voltar, e mais que tudo... alguém para quem voltar. Saber que ele estará lá, com milhões de histórias, e risos, e – porque não? – problemas para compartilhar... não há nada nesse mundo que me faça pensar que tomamos a decisão errada.

Neste planeta em que estamos, a única decisão que importa é a nossa felicidade. Não há nada mais correto. As pessoas tendem a confundir isso com egoísmo. Quando ser feliz é uma forma de viver altruísta. Em que somos o que somos para poder amar o outro inteiramente, e para que o outro consiga também amar.

- Srta...

- Sim, sim, Tastume... nós chegamos. Eu sei...

Troco o salto alto pela sapatilha e vou direto para a recepção do Orfanato, onde os jovens já estão aguardando para a reunião. Seiya já está lá com o violão, tocando algumas coisas pra entreter o pessoal. Para variar, eu estava atrasada. Ele me olha cúmplice...lhe dou um leve beijo.

- Tem dias que eu preferia enfrentar o inferno inteiro...

- Nem me fale, eu nem jantei.

Ele solta uma gargalhada alta. Lhe dou um beliscão, evitando rir também, mas não consigo.

- Que sorte a sua, nem almocei. Olha só, tem algumas coisas pra comer lá na salinha...

- Pois é, vai dar tempo?

- Eu faço dar, vai lá.

Tem algumas vezes que olho para Seiya e vejo o tempo parar. Como se voltássemos naquele paredão onde pela primeira vez nos beijamos, onde toda aquela sede apaixonada começou, onde enfim percebemos o quanto nos amamos.

Lutamos tanto, não foi, Seiya? Você lutou por mim. Morreu por mim. Será que mereço tanto? O que realmente fizemos para ter tudo isso? Mesmo não tendo tudo, mesmo perdendo tanto, me questiono hoje se o Olimpo não fez um péssimo negócio.

Por que se queriam nos castigar...

...eles falharam miseravelmente.

Apertei as mãos dele, que percebeu algo estranho em mim. Mas antes que pudessemos falar alguma coisa, as meninas entraram para o começo da reunião.

Oh, eu não estava lá a toa. Eu havia me formado em psicologia há 2 anos, e agora eu ajudava com os alunos problemáticos dali. A reunião era semanal, mas sempre produtiva. Já haviamos ganhado algumas batalhas. Judiciais, inclusive.

Fui conseguir jantar apenas em casa.

And the shame was on the other side

Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever

Then we could be heroes

Just for one day

Ela tirou os sapatos e se largou no sofá, enquanto eu pegava telefone e cardápio para pedirmos uma pizza. Se segunda-feira estávamos assim, não quero imaginar o final da semana. Sentei na outra ponta, colocando os pés dela no meu colo e massageando suas pernas.

- Hm, posso me acostumar com isso.

Sorrimos. Mas eu conhecia aquele olhar. Como conhecia.

Ela não tinha sido escolhida para acolher a deusa Athena a toa. Sua esperança era enorme, o que fazia com que as vezes sua "culpa" também virasse um monstro.

Mas eu também não tinha sido colocado como Pégaso por nada. E minha fama era minha teimosia. E minhas asas.

- Você está pensando demais de novo, Saori.

Seguro firme sua mão, olhando pra ela a sorrir.

- Podíamos fazer mais, não? Minha decisão, uma única decisão. Eu não perguntei nada a ninguém... E nós perdemos tantas pessoas...

- Nós SALVAMOS tantas pessoas, Sa...

Ela espera, pois sabe que tenho razão. Mais uma vez.

- Todos os dias, eu e você. E o Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu...até mesmo o Ikky! E a Mino, e Eiri, e Junie, e Mú, e Saga... todos eles. Todos. Nós todos salvamos pessoas todos os dias. Quando acordamos e saimos para trabalhar, quando ensinamos e criamos nossas crianças.

- Nós salvamos nós mesmos, Seiya.

- Não. Nós salvamos o mundo.

Me aproximo dela lentamente, tocando seu rosto, chegando próximo de seus lábios. Falo com firmeza, segurança e amor.

- Nosso mundo.

Ela fecha os olhos, afirmando.

- Sim, nosso mundo.

- E isso me basta, Saori.

A beijo lentamente, deixando a emoção me levar, como sempre fiz. Como sempre faria na presença dela. Sem precisar me esconder, ou ter medo. Pelo menos, não mais.

- E agora trate de escolher a pizza, porque estou morrendo de fome, ok?

Rimos mais uma vez, ela vai tomar um banho enquanto eu aguardo o cara da entrega chegar. E seguimos nosso dia a dia, como se aquelas memórias não passassem de um sonho ruim.

Não seremos lembrados como Santos. Não queremos ser lembrados como Santos. Somos pessoas comuns, cheias de defeitos e egoístas.

Você se importa?

Espero que não.

Aproveite seu dia. Erre muito. Viva intensamente. Seja feliz.

Quando você faz essas escolhas, você já está mudando alguma coisa.

Somos heróis todos os dias, cara.

Seremos heróis sempre.

A vida inteira.

We can be heroes,

just for one day

**FIM**

N/A: Nha... nem vou falar nada. Só que essa fic surgiu de uma vontade para este tema, não para o casal, pra dizer a bem verdade. Então apareceu o desafio da página do face Cdzficsession e acabei criando a história. Essa música já vinha na minha cabeça pra uma história envolvendo a Pipe-sama, mas acabou não saindo do jeitinho que eu queria pra ela (sorry, ainda vou fazer algo bem bacana pra ti, você merece horrores). Mas sei lá, quem sabe ela entende o que eu quis dizer, né?


End file.
